her name
by petalflakes
Summary: di perpustakaan kota, Levi menatapnya dari balik buku tebal [ levihan ]


**Disclaimer : _All characters belong to Hajime Isayama,_ saya hanya menggunakan karakternya untuk fanfic. Fanfic ini sepenuhnya milik saya XD**

 **Warning : Typo(s), (mungkin) OOC, highschool AU**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 **[ her name ]**

 **.**

* * *

 _Levi awalnya ingin memanggilnya Si Jorok Berkacamata,_

 _tapi itu terdengar terlalu panjang ( dan, jahat )_

 _._

 _._

 _Kemudian, dia ingin memanggilnya, Gadis Laba-laba_

 _tapi, Levi mengurungkannya_

 _._

 _._

 _Lalu, gadis itu pada akhirnya berbicara._

 _Memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai seseorang dengan nama_

 _._

 _._

Levi tidak tahu kalau peraturan "jangan berisik" di perpustakaan tidak berlaku oleh gadis itu. Dia tertawa dan berbicara dengan suara melengking yang menyebalkan. Intinya, Levi kesal. Kesal se-kesal kesalnya. Rasanya, ingin dia melempar gadis itu dari puncak menara Eiffell.

Gadis itu baru akan diam ketika petugas perpustakaan melotot marah menatapnya. Mungkin, takut diusir dan tidak bisa membaca buku-buku favoritnya lagi, gadis itu bungkam. Dia kemudian membaca buku dengan tenang, seolah-olah dia adalah orang yang berbeda dari dirinya lima menit yang lalu.

Levi kerap bertemu gadis itu setiap kali dia ke perpustakaan kota sepulang sekolah. Biasanya, sih, dia akan menggunakan sweater berwarna mencolok yang membuat mata Levi sakit, atau kaus oblong butut berwarna abu-abu ( atau, putih. Yang sudah kusam karena faktor usia ). Gadis itu juga suka menguap lebar dengan suara menjijikkan yang dibuat-buat, mulutnya tidak pernah ditutup pula.

Oh, gadis ini juga gila. Dia suka laba-laba!

Pernah, ada laba-laba besar di antara deretan buku tebal bertema sihir, yang membuat anak-anak murid berteriak. Beberapa anak lelaki malah ingin memukul laba-laba itu. Gadis itu memekik marah, berlari dan mengambil laba-laba besar itu. Menatapnya dengan iba, lantas mencaci pemuda yang tadi ingin memukul laba-laba itu dengan buku _hardcover_ tebal.

"PERLAKUKAN HEWAN MANIS INI DENGAN KASIH SAYANG!"

Levi menahan napas, mengatupkan bibir. _Dia ... dia sebenarnya alien dari planet mana?_

Dan, yaampun, rambut gadis itu sangat berantakan! Dikuncir asal-asalan, seperti tidak disisir, dan terlihat begitu berminyak. Apa dia pernah keramas?

Levi tidak tahu siapa nama gadis berantakan itu. Yang jelas, dia jorok. Dia menyebalkan, dan dia terlihat semberono.

Sebenarnya, dia orang yang menarik. Buktinya, meskipun Levi berkali-kali berpikir kalau dia _menyebalkan, menjijikkan,_ dan lain sebagainya, manik pemuda itu tetap bertumpu pada gadis berambut cokelat itu. Sesekali, dia mengintip dari balik buku yang tengah dibacanya. Ketika gadis itu akhirnya mengangkat kepala, menatap balik pemuda berambut hitam itu, Levi buru-buru kembali ( lebih tepatnya, pura-pura ) sibuk membaca bukunya.

Levi tidak tahu namanya. Tidak pernah tahu.

Jadi, dia ingin memanggilnya Si Jorok Berkacamata. Tapi, itu terdengar terlalu panjang ( dan, jahat ). Kemudian, dia ingin memanggilnya, Gadis Laba-laba. Tapi, Levi mengurungkannya. _Uh, itu malah membuat gadis itu terlihat seperti laba-laba sungguhan._

Levi berdecak, memaki dirinya yang sudah berpikir macam-macam. Memikirkan gadis itu.

Gadis yang hanya bisa dia tatap dari jauh, dari balik buku novel tebal.

 _Gadis yang bahkan Levi sendiri tidak tahu namanya._

...

Sore itu, hujan turun.

Levi menengadah menatap langit yang terus meneteskan tetesan air, yang semakin lama semakin menderas. Suhu udara mendingin, menggigit tulang dan membuat ujung jemari Levi membeku. Dia menggosok kedua tangannya, meniupkan napas yang menjadi uap di udara. Berharap usahanya itu mampu mengusir udara dingin, barang sedikit.

"Yo, Levi!" suara berat itu menggema di lorong sekolah. Levi mengenali suara itu -pemuda paling populer di sekolah. Erwin Smith.

Di sebelahnya, pemuda berkumis tipis berjalan dengan kedua tangan di saku.

"Aku dan Mike akan pergi ke kafe, mau ikut?" tawar Erwin. Di mata birunya terpancar harap-harap persetujuan Levi. "Mike bawa mobilnya. Hujan tidak menjadi masalah besar."

Levi menggeleng, "Aku mau ke perpustakaan kota."

Erwin menaikkan alis tebalnya, "Perpus ... takaan?"

"Hm."

"Per-" Erwin menahan napas, "Perpustakaan? Lagi?"

Levi menautkan alis, "Ada apa?"

Mike tersenyum khas, "Kau yang 'ada apa?'. Akhir-akhir ini, kau bahkan tidak pernah libur dari agenda 'pergi ke perpustakaan'-mu. Sudah berapa lama ini terjadi, Erwin?"

"Dua bulan." Erwin menatap Levi penuh tanda tanya, "Apa yang menarik di perpustakaan?"

"Buku novel?" Levi menjawab, suaranya disamarkan derasnya air hujan. "Atau, ensiklopedia."

Mike mengendus udara kosong, "Hmm, aroma petrichor dipadukan aroma dusta."

"Aku juga merasa ada yang aneh." Erwin mengusap dagu, terlihat sok sekali dan itu membuat Levi sebal.

Pemuda bermanik kelabu itu memilih untuk mengabaikan kecurigaan dua sahabatnya itu, dan kembali menatap hujan.

Apakah gadis itu ada saat hujan begini?

"Levi," Erwin mengangkat suara. "Apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan kota? Apa penjaga perpustakaannya cantik?"

Levi ingin meludah. Penjaga perpustakaan itu umurnya sudah hampir enam puluh tahun. _A_ _ge is just a number,_ tapi bukan berarti Levi bisa jatuh cinta pada nenek-nenek penjaga perpustakaan.

"Mungkin, sewaktu muda."

"Oh, apa ada gadis yang rutin mampir ke perpustakaan?"

Levi terbatuk. Matanya memantulkan seringai menyebalkan Erwin dan Mike. Di detik selanjutnya, manik kelabu itu mengilat tanda tak suka.

"Jadi, orangnya seperti apa? Siapa namanya?"

Lalu Levi mengembangkan payung. Berlari di tengah derasnya hujan, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan jahil Erwin.

 _Siapa namanya? Levi saja tidak tahu._

...

Levi menapakkan kakinya di perpustakaan, matanya tidak menangkap sosok berkacamata itu.

Sepi, perpustakaan itu sepi. Hanya ada beberapa eksistensi yang duduk dalam diam, tenggelam dalam halaman-halaman sejuta kisah.

Tidak ada gadis itu. _Tidak ada gadis berkacamata itu._

Levi membaca ensiklopedia dalam diam, tanpa ocehan acak yang terdengar, tanpa omelan penjaga perpustakaan, tanpa amarah sosok itu ( sebab, ada laba-laba yang terbunuh. Kalau dia tahu, pasti dia marah ). Tanpa ada sosok itu, tanpa ada curi-curi pandang dari balik buku.

Mungkin, seumur hidupnya, saat inilah dia menghabiskan waktu tersingkat di perpustakaan. Hanya tiga puluh menit, entah membaca apa. Dia pun lupa ensiklopedia apa yang dia baca lima menit lalu.

Levi menapak keluar perpustakaan, mengembangkan payung. Kemudian hendak melangkahkan kaki sebelum mendengar suara tawa familier.

Mata Levi menajam. Mendapati sosok berambut acak-acakan yang menari di tengah derasnya hujan.

 _Itu dia._

Levi berlari dengan payung di genggamannya. Cipratan air mengotori sepatunya, tapi Levi tetap memacu larinya. Menghampiri sosok itu, terpaku di depannya.

Gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya, kemudian manik sienna itu menatap manik kelabu Levi.

"Oh, hai, disana!" dia menyapa. "Mau ikut basah oleh hujan bersamaku?"

Levi hanya diam.

"Hei, kau dengar aku, kan?" gadis itu melambaikan tangannya. "Tutup payungmu dan bersenang-senanglah!"

"Tch," Levi berdecak. Dia membiarkan payung miliknya ikut memayungi gadis di depannya, "Sekarang dingin sekali, kau tahu. Lihat, bibirmu membiru."

"Ah, benarkah?" ada gigil samar di wajah gadis itu. Dia tertawa. "Benar juga, sih. Tadi, saat aku ingin ke perpustakaan, hujan deras tiba-tiba turun. Karena aku sudah basah, kenapa tidak main hujan saja sekalian?"

"Umurmu berapa, sih? Lima?" Levi menghela napas.

"Tujuh belas."

Levi menyipitkan mata, "Oh, kau terlalu tua untuk bermain hujan."

"Hei, tidak ada yang terlalu tua untuk bersenang-senang!" gadis itu tersenyum lebar, memeluk dirinya.

"Lihat, kau kedinginan."

Gadis itu kembali tertawa. Dia memperhatikan Levi dengan saksama, sebelum memekik. "Ah, kau! Itu kau!"

"Apa?"

"Kau, yang sering menatapku dari balik buku, kan?" dia menunjuk Levi. "Aku mengenali mata itu."

Wajah Levi memanas, "Hei, Kacamata, ja-"

"Hanji."

"Hah?"

Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya, "Namaku Hanji, Hanji Zoe. Namamu?"

Mata Levi melebar. _Namanya, gadis itu menyebut namanya._

"Levi," pemuda itu menjawab. "Levi Ackerman."

"Kau tampak sangat ingin berkenalan," dia tertawa lebar. "Jadi, kita berteman?"

"Tch, bukan begitu Ka- maksudku, Hanji." Pemuda itu mendengus, "Kau sangat berisik. Dan, menyebalkan."

"Oke, kita berteman!" seru gadis itu -Hanji. Levi tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya bisa menatap. Memperhatikan tawa gadis itu di detik selanjutnya. Tenggelam, jauh dalam manik cokelat milik Hanji.

"Ya, terserah kau saja." Levi mendengus. "Sekarang ayo angkat kakimu dan berteduh. Tanganku pegal."

"O-oh. Baiklah!" Hanji berjalan, beriringan dengan Levi, kembali menuju pintu masuk perpustakaan.

Levi, yang selama ini terpikirkan oleh berbagai julukan, mendapatkan jawabannya.

Nama. Gadis itu, akhirnya menyebutkan namanya di bawah derasnya hujan.

 _Namanya, Hanji Zoe._

Maka Levi menatap wajah hangat itu dibawah teduhnya payung.

...

Pasang-pasang mata itu mengintai. Salah satunya mengusap dagu, mengangguk maklum.

"Ternyata, ini alasannya. Bodoh, ternyata makhluk dingin itu punya perasaan _seperti itu_ juga." Mike mengujar, disusul anggukan Erwin.

"Sepertinya, kita bertiga akan jarang berkumpul bersama. Levi, anak itu ternyata sudah besar."

"Diam, Erwin. Kau bukan ayahnya!" omel Mike. "Kau punya hal lain yang bisa kau pikirkan. Marie, misalnya."

Erwin tersenyum tipis, "Kau? Bagaimana dengan Nanaba?"

"Diam, alis tebal." Mike kembali menatap Levi dan gadis itu, yang kini tengah duduk di pintu depan sambil menatap hujan, entah berbincang apa.

"Hei, sepertinya hujan ini akan membuat waktu mereka terasa lebih lama." Ujar Erwin pada akhirnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" alis Mike bertaut, "Bersama orang yang kau sayang, waktu akan berjalan _jauh lebih cepat,_ tahu."

.

.

.

 _ **[fin]**_

 _ **Ares**_


End file.
